


Rosalina's Flatulent Surprise

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"Peeyew," Princess Rosalina said in arousal as she sniffed the air, proceeding to plug her nose while fanning the air with her other hand as she was farting up a stinky storm of farts that were potent in their rotten egg smell, messing up her new blue jeans, her Comet Observatory not having the cosmic scent around it as it was all disgusting from the gross flatulence that she emitted. Rosalina loved to fart, but she never imagined that she could stink up an explosive amount of gas like this, basically being like a gas giant.

Perhaps a bit too much, for Rosalina farted so much she pooped her pants. Luckily for her, she enjoyed it immensely, with her pants pooping poots giving her a bit more weight to help her not float so much.


End file.
